Junkers and Mechanics
by Rocket Grunt Karl
Summary: Junkrat was prone to explosive tendencies, and constant trips to the repair garage to find suitable replacement parts became a daily occurrence. Good thing the mechanic had everything he'd need...in more ways than one. Junkrat/OC


Junkers and Mechanics

* * *

 _A/N: Sooo... this is just a little something for my favorite Junker boy. Smut stuff ahead. Takes place pre "Overwatch" where he's still in Junkertown and hasn't yet hired Roadhog._

 _Don't own Overwatch or the OC from MadMax Overwatch made._

* * *

"So what is it this time, Jamie?"

Junkrat whined as he heard Ally's dry voice. He entered into the cluttered garage, hobbling in with a more pronounced limp than normal. The stench of petrol was almost unbearably powerful. Part of his peg leg was blasted off and charred a nasty black and he was thankful he finally made it inside. He didn't know why she sounded so surprised to see him though; this was hardly the first time he'd come by, hell, even this week.

He dragged his way further in and unceremoniously collapsed on the squeaking barstool that acted as the only seat in the place, mewling a little bit over the impact, damn thing's cushion was worn out and landed a bit too hard. The large German Shepard perked up at his approach, large ears strained and staring at him, but he didn't move from his comfortable lounging position, though his tail began to wag happily. The watchdog was quite used to him at this point and didn't even bark at him anymore. Surrounding them were the broken remains of various old machine, artillery and car parts, all piled in a fashion that made no real sense except to the mechanic herself. She stood hunched over that old Chevy impala of hers. She spent all her bloody time on the damn thing trying to fix it up to its former glory; or at least as far as he could tell. Whenever she wasn't working on fixing up something for a job, she was working on that damn car.

Junkrat swiveled on the seat, enjoying the little squeaks it made as he spun around and a around.

"You know how it is, sheila. Regular routine detonation job, nothin' too hard tha' you can't find me the pieces to fix, right?" He gave her a big grin, hoping that she would hurriedly drop whatever it was she was working on and tend to his needs right away. The dog sat up at his remark, confusing his tone as one of beckoning, and trotted towards him, resting his head on his thigh. He patted the dog's head.

"What'd ya need this time?" she asked.

He grinned. "Why don't ya come over 'ere an' see for y'self?"

Ally spit out her cigarette and grabbed a rag to wipe her hands. Like them, her face and white tank top were covered in grease -like always actually- and her choppy brown hair thrown into a messy bun was covered in an equally greasy red bandanna. It was sort of cute.

"Alright, let me see the damage. Lean back an' spread 'em."

"Forceful, eh? You know jus' how I like it."

Ally didn't respond to his teasing and he felt like pouting. He thought it was a good response anyway.

"Duke, go, off with ya," the mechanic ordered her dog, who responded instantly by rearing back and trotting off out the open garage door and out of sight. She then began rolling up his pant leg, inspecting the remains of his peg leg. She turned it around in her hands before frowning.

"The joint has welded together an' the shock absorber is shot. Wot the hell ya do to break tha' anyway? The whole blimey leg needs replacin'."

He gave her a dismissive shrug.

"Jus' put it on ma' tab."

"You know how much ya tab is already?" Ally grumbled, but went to work collecting the necessary parts he needed, his mood immediately lifting; good ol' Alleycat!

"Oi, can you give me something a little better then this bodgy 'ere lead pipe this time? Somethin' tha' actually looks like a leg maaaaybe?" Junkrat sing-songed,"Something like ya did to me arm here?"

"You don't pay me enough to give ya better. Omnic parts ain't cheap."

This time he did actually pout, literally deflating in his seat.

Ally and him were close, or at least, he'd say they were. He wasn't quite sure if she felt the same, but he'd be willing to bet she did. She and him had done plenty of business in the past, including helping him make the bionic arm he currently was using. Hell, it wasn't as if he wasn't capable of creating one on his own, but hell if he wouldn't admit that it was damn near impossible to construct a mechanical limb with only one hand without _some_ help. It had cost him a pretty bit, too. He eventually repaid her though, got some shiny (relatively) new bionic and engine parts he gathered from heist operations and scavenging. Ally wasn't a mercenary, but she had no problems buying off "questionable" goods. She made her business off of that; buying and fixing things for other Junkers. Junkrat usually brought his findings to her and she'd give him a good deal off of it or she'd help him with some mechanical jobs or parts, and sometimes, he'd help her with some project and she'd later pay him back in parts or repairs he'd undoubtedly, without fail need.

It was always nice to have friends in these sorts of places you know. Even though he was more than capable of making his own rockets and explosive and prosthetics, it was always good to have a reliable supplier-especially when that flipping arm of his went up in smokes again. Mechanics were a damn good resource, especially one with connections and supplies. After a time, the lines sort of blurred as far as favors and they barely kept track of who owed who what. Well, at least he did, but as long as she kept providing him with his shit, he couldn't complain.

He knew her since everything went to hell. Hell, she's the one who found him, bleeding and unconscious in the middle of god knows where. Christ had that been a bad time; he was so sure that he was done for, but he had happened to have stumbled near her garage just before he promptly passed out from the blood loss. He fucking loved her since the moment he had opened his eyes and saw her smudged face stitching up the remains of his right arm.

Ever since then, he had stuck around and relied on her for a lot, well, they relied on each other a lot, actually. The Junker lifestyle was hard and finding allies was dangerous amongst the cutthroat county, but important and necessary. Before he showed his mug, Ally relied solely on herself and her canine for protection. It wasn't much, but it had worked so far for her. Her dog was vicious when it wanted to be; damn near chewed his ear off at one point. After enough visits the mangy mutt finally got used to him and he begrudgingly learned to like the pooch, too, and while a dog was decent protection, Junkrat provided a slightly better service.

"I can pay ya in somethin' else if ya like," Junkrat grinned from his perch leaning on a rather uncomfortable table of scrap metal. One of these days, he wished she'd take him up on his offer.

Ally laughed. "I bet ya could, ya smarmy bastard." She walked up towards Junkrat with a large power tool. "Hold still, will ya? This'll probably hurt."

"Hurt?" Junkrat blinked, suddenly feeling like he should be nervous. "I don't remember it hurtin' so much bef-"

Pain shot through the Junker's scrawny body before he had time to process what was happening and, if he still had a leg anyway, he'd have kicked her clean across the room. A very emasculating squeal broke from Junkrat's mouth as his cracked voice flew three octaves higher.

"Christ in a handbasket, Ally! Wot the hell ya do tha' for! Ya couldn't be any more gentle or-?!"

"The bloody thing was melted to ya flesh. You expect tha' to be painless? Betta' to do it quickly so I don't have to hear ya moanin'," The grease covered woman chastised without a bit of remorse. Cold. Ain't that woman have a heart? She stared down at his stump and threw the broken leg over her shoulder. He followed her stare and grimaced slightly. Now that it was getting fresh air, it stung like a bitch and looked quite nasty.

"Yer lucky I like ya so much. Ya know how much I normally charge for this type of thing?"

"Then ain't I a lucky one to 'ave this handsome mug, eh?" he pouted sarcastically, still grumbling over the pain. Shit smarted.

She sighed heavily and sat up. "Let me get the med kit. I swear ya like a walkin' hazard zone. Every time I turn aroun', yer showin' up with yer shit all blown up…"

"Awww, but can ya reeeally blame me? Some things just need to go and be all explodey!" His eyes lit up with delight. "'Sides, can't help it that yer the only one within miles that'll treat a mess like me properly. An' I ain't goin' to one of them health centers. You know what they do to people in there with problems? Dope 'em up on meds -an' I ain't gonna be another one of them pill poppers- an' not to mention those operations. Go in there with a toothache, an' will wake up in a tub filled with ice with all sorts of parts missin'."

She gave him a hard look. "I hate to tell ya this, 'Rat, but you aint' got tha' many parts left for them to take...aaaand you've been doin' a _bang_ up job of tha' yourself, anyway."

He blinked at her for a few seconds, half not believing she cracked such a joke.

"Oh reeeeal funny. A regular comedian, you are. Should quit yer day job and make a killin'."

"The only thing funny here is yer irrational fear of hospitals and the bounty on yer head," Ally reprimanded, as she went to work patching him up. She was silent while she cleaned and Junkrat took to watching her.

She always had on this serious look when she was tinkering away on some project with him, but she always had this different look on her face whenever she was patching him up (which was fairly often.) It was almost like fixing up his flesh and blood was somehow more delicate and serious than just fixing his omnic arm. Like right now, her face softened again as she cleaned his wound. By now, he wasn't even paying attention to the pain. He was quite used to the feeling of it and just sat back and watched her face curiously.

"...It's healing nicely," she suddenly broke out, a voice that was much less imposing than previous. That damn soft look on her face, though.

He knew what she was referring to, and it wasn't this little burn. His leg was still freshly missing, only about four months now, still tender and red. It was strange, sometimes he could still swear he felt it. Unlike his bionics, and despite her teasing, his missing limbs were not part of his own explosive habits, but the end results of him escaping some rather….riotous bounty hunters. Speaking of which, he needed to be looking for maybe some protection pretty soon… He was just fortunate enough to have had her in the vicinity to find him before he bled out again. Yeah, a bodyguard or some shit would come in handy. He couldn't really afford to go and lose some more limbs if he could help it, anyway.

Her hands were delicate as they touched his sensitive flesh and he felt it come alive under her touch. She took such care in handling him, even tried to wipe off some of the grease on her hands as to not get the injury dirty. He giggled lightly at that. They were still as black as his, but at least the notion was nice. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being treated like he was worth something.

And Christ, having her hand caressing his upper thigh didn't make him want to _do_ things.

"...-'ll be alright," Junkrat's whiny voice cracked, like it normally did. He cursed under his breath for how squeaky and weak he sounded, and he wondered if he could just pass it off as just from the pain.

Their eyes locked, and for a half second, his chest tightened and he was terrified that those three damn words would just spill out.

"You're fuckin' beautiful."

Well, shit. At least it was better than his first thoughts.

Her eyes went comically wide and she sort of gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"I think all tha' smoke has finally gone an' got to your head, Junkrat."

"Nah, kitten, I'm just a bit crazy for ya," his grin broadened, showing off his sharp canines.

"Or just plain crazy, more like," the mechanic shook her head. She stood up and turned away. "Yer flirtin's piss poor, by the way. Ya ain't gonna get no girl without at least attempting some tact."

Before she could walk away, Junkrat grabbed her sides, pulling her aggressively into him. She let out a small noise as she was thrown into his lap, back pressed into his front.

He dug his face into her neck, breathing in deeply, and relishing in her tension. She smelled like petrol and motor oil, like a bomb ready to blow. The smell excited him. Fuck tact and fuck pretenses, who needs them?

"Or maybe you jus' have a bit too high of standards," he rumbled into her skin. His good hand began to draw small patterns along her sides. Christ, her skin was soft. "C'mon now, sheila, you can't tell me tha' you ain't never had these thoughts b'fore. We've known each other a while now an' I ain't never seen another bloke 'round 'ere. How long has it been for ya?"

She practically melted into his arms at his touch, much to his delight. She was careful where she sagged into him, purposely mindful of his injured leg.

"...Too long…" she half murmured, half sighed.

His teeth and tongue darted about her neck, and she tasted like grease and gunpowder. Delicious. He wanted more.

His hand gently rose, more gently than he thought he was even capable and probably not that gentle to anyone else, and slipped under the flimsy cotton of her tank. She wasn't wearing a bra, of course. That was another little annoying tick that had teased him throughout his knowing of her. Damn bint never believed in wearing the damn things and her perky little nips were always poking through. Not that he minded, of course. Not at all.

She let out a hefty sigh as his hand molded around one of her tits. They were small and fit into his hand perfectly. He steadily began teasing and pinching at her nipple while he kept licking at her neck.

"Far too long…" she continued, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt her grind her ass into his pelvis. One of her hands rested on his left thigh for support, squeezing tightly as she rocked back into him. The Junker groaned and bucked into her a bit, feeling himself stiffen at her attention. Oh fuck, this was really happening.

"Jamison…"

That did it. He nearly busted a nut right there. His grip on her breast tightened, probably bruising, and his teeth clamped onto her neck to stifle the pitiful whine he made. It didn't prevent the squeal from escaping though. Shit.

She didn't seem to notice, or maybe she didn't care, because in the next instant, she was hovering over him and he was staring into her eyes and he was wondering when the hell they made it to the floor. She made quick work unlatching his straps and pushing his canisters off his shoulders, hands traveling up and down his chest. He grinned up at her.

"I was right, you _are_ a forceful one!" he giggled manically. "Go on then, Alleycat! Get ta work, these shorts ain't gonna remove themselves ya know!"

She frowned from her perch on him. "You aren't very patient, are you?"

He giggled again. "Wot for? Let's get them fireworks goin'! C'mon, c'mon!"

His hands dug into her sides and he ground her into his pelvis for emphasis. She rolled her eyes at his antics, but did as he suggested. "You're incorrigible. Like a child."

His shorts unzipped and she freed him from his constraints.

"'M just eager to please!" he announced happily.

"Very, very eager," Ally smirked, staring down at his proudly jutting erection.

She palmed his dick teasingly and he bucked into her hands. It was rough without some lubricant but it felt damn good. He watched as she worked, getting more and more excited as she stroked him to complete stiffness. He laid back and sighed, head smacking somewhat painfully onto the concrete. Just as he closed his eyes he felt her let go of him and the weight on top of his chest lighten.

He cracked an eye open just in time to see her lips pucker and envelop the head of his swollen cock. His back arched and he mewled out loudly.

"...Christ, Ally, that feels good…" he grinned down at her. She didn't bother to respond, didn't even look up at him. She focussed all her attention to sucking him off...and boy did she! Her hand stroked in time with her bobbing, pulling at the foreskin to reveal the sensitive head, which she played with with her tongue.

"Ooooh, sheila… you're gonna suck me dry..." His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Whines, groans and other varying sounding noises of pleasure peeped out of him in quick succession. When her teeth grazed him, a nervously aroused giggle escaped his lips.

She briefly removed her mouth with a loud wet sound, stroking him as she looked to him.

"You make an awful lot of noise."

He responded to that with another of his laughs. "Wot can I say? I'm a bit loud in the bedroom... Eheheh, a bit loud everywhere else too, actually." She went back to working on him, twirling her tongue around the head. "A-and it he~lps! when ya got a hot dame suckin' ya off," he grit his teeth. When he felt himself touch the back of her throat, he almost lost it. "...Al's…! Your mouth...oh god...!"

He bucked wildly, the feeling of her lips and tongue were going to be the end of him. He was so close, so-

"H-hey! Who told ya to stop?!" He looked up abruptly, having felt a cold absence on his sensitive flesh. He looked at her with a wild, frantic look.

Ally frowned and wiped the saliva from the corner of her mouth. "I told ya it's been a while, and I'm damn sure gonna make sure it lasts, so don't you dare cum 'til I say so."

He blinked at her, surprisingly speechless with her declaration. He felt a pang of arousal shoot through him at her demand. Christ, she really was a little hellcat who wanted control, wasn't she? Why was that so fucking hot to him? Did he even care?

The mechanic rose an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so _now_ you're quiet?" she smirked at him. "Wot's the matter, love? Cat got ya tongue or somethin'? Or is there somethin' ya want?"

Junkrat shook himself out of his daze and gave her a wide grin.

"Wot I want is for you to sit on my face."

Now it was her turn to look surprised.

"C'mon now, Kitty! You had yer fun an' now its my turn!" he leaned back and gave her a lecherous grim. "An' I wan' to pet the pussy."

She stared at him for a bit longer and his grin widened. "Oi, you're not gonna go an' turn down an injured man's request, is ya?"

She waited a second before her grin mimicked his. "I suppose I can't, now can I?"

Ally stood up and began taking off her shorts from above him. He watched with impatience, hands drumming and foot twitching anxiously. The minute she kicked off her bottoms, Junkrat struck. He sat up before she could even right herself and dove his face between her legs. Ally shrieked and lost her balance, falling to her knees loudly, and cursing at the impact.

He fell on his back, his tongue pushed through her folds aggressively, giving her one long, large lap. She tasted as good as he'd hoped, and he moaned loudly.

"J-Jamie…" she rasped, sitting fully on top of his face and diving her hands into his patchy hair. "..Oh, fuck…"

She began rocking into his mouth and he ate her up, sucking on her clit and squeezing her ass. Hearing her moans and squirm made a fit of giggles burst forth from him again. Fuck, her cunt was soaking, he groaned in pleasure. He had often rubbed one off imagining how she'd feel constricting around his tongue, how delicious she would taste, how delightful her moans would be. This was better than what he'd have expected. He moved his tongue, twirling it around her little sensitive nub, taking his non-robotic hand and began to tease her opening. She sighed into him, arching her back.

He pulled away slightly to look at her clit, all rosy and engorged. How pretty it was, perked up and begging for his attention! He placed one loud, wet, open mouthed kiss on it then dove two of his fingers deep inside her. She gasped and began rocking into him as his tongue went right back to work on her sensitive spot with renewed vigor.

"Yes! Jamie..! God, yer tongue..mmmm! 'M gonna cum!"

He laughed loudly, the sound vibrating through her cunt and making her rock harder. "Then do it, Kittycat! Cum on me, cum on my face! I'll clean ya right up."

She twitched and tightened and clamped her legs so tightly around his head he thought he might pass out. But hell, what a way to go if he did!

He felt her begin to unwind. He forced himself to stop and grabbed her hips to stop her from moving. Ally let out a noise that almost sounded painful. The look she was giving him could have killed him, but he just grinned like an idiot.

"Changed my mind! Ya don't get ta cum yet either. Ya said ya wanted this ta last, didn't ya?"

Her flushed face contorted in her frustration, and before he could congratulate himself on that snarky comeback, she repositioned herself and slammed her face into his. He blinked a second before he registered her tongue wrestling to get inside of his mouth, and happily obliged her. Groaning deeply, he kissed her back, sucking on her tongue and biting her lips. It was sloppy and his mouth, which was already covered in her juices, slathered over both of them. His hands grasped her hips tightly, and hers tightened in his hair, hard enough that he was certain she pulled quite a few loose. She began feverishly rocking into him, his dick sliding in between her folds in the most god awful torture he could have ever imagined and he finally had enough.

He ripped his mouth away from hers.

"Sit on my dick."

Only a single panting breath was spared before she did just as he said. Heat engulfed him and he groaned loudly, feeling her clamp her warmth around him. She rested her head against his for just a moment, trying to adjust herself on him properly before she began to feverishly move.

He found himself biting down on her shoulder. "...fuckin' 'ell, sheila. Your pussy's tight."

It was, it felt like she was cutting him off. So fucking glorious. So tight. So hot. So wet. She put her hands on his chest for support,sitting upright and bouncing on him up and down. He watched her breasts, and made a grab at her tank top. He yanked it up, too impatient to bother taking it off, and watched as her small tits bounced in time with her movements. His omnic arm grasped her hip tightly, while his flesh one grabbed one of her breasts, pulling her towards his face and taking one of those damn teasing perky nips into his mouth.

She threw her head back and moaned in response, grinding into him harder.

"Tha's right, sheila! Ohhhh, you're good!" Fuck, it if he didn't think he'd last long. A loud laugh broke out of him. "Oooohh, Ally, I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

"Damnit, Jamison. Shut the fuck up." she snarled, bouncing on him up and down.

Junkrat simply giggled at her growling, and went back to sucking her nipple happily on his back. The thing was as hard as a tiny pebble, and he nipped it several times, enjoying how she'd cry out every time he bit too hard. Pulling her hips harder on him as he thrust up into her faster, Ally began to shudder at his faster pace, and he could feel her reaching her peak and was eager to join her. The bandanna on her head was slipping off, and her sloppy bun came undone, letting her slightly curly hair fan out and fall around her face.

He could feel his balls tightening and his cock was about ready to burst. It was like the fuse was lit and it was reaching its end, right before it went off. Ohhh, how exciting, how exhilarating!

The Junker sat up with a start, almost knocking the woman off of him in the process at his sudden move. He grabbed her ass tightly and began slamming her down hard in uneven, erratic thrusts. His mouth clamped on hers in a violent manner, swallowing her growing moans. Her hands dug into his hair again, yanking and scraping at his scalp. It was intense, and he had to yank his mouth away, a breathy whisper across her lips.

"Alyson, cum with me."

It was like he said the magic words. She began to shudder on top of him, and he felt that marvelous tightening sensation around his cock. She moaned deeply and her tightening walls brought his release surprisingly fast. It was just like a sudden detonation inside of him; he could feel the anticipation, like a countdown, but he couldn't see the numbers, couldn't pinpoint exactly when the explosion was gonna hit. Not knowing when it would come. What a thrill! Ha!

He came with a whine, voice cracking horribly, and fluids spilling out down their thighs.

The mechanic sagged against him, arms hanging limply over his shoulders, and face buried in his neck. They both were panting and slightly sweaty, but he wasn't too uncomfortable that he would move her. No, he was quite content with sitting there with her in his arms, softened cock still buried deep inside her. This felt so right. It felt so safe and welcoming. Dare he even think that he felt like he was loved. Like he mattered to someone. His arms rose from her thighs to around her waist, and he pulled her tightly into him.

"...'M gonna miss ya, sheila," he murmured into her skin. He felt her stiffen. Shit, what the hell did he go and say that outloud for?

"...You goin' somewhere?"

He never was good at putting a clamp on that mouth of his. Might as well tell her his plans anyway.

"Got some business goin' on outside Junkertown for a bit, big business. Good pay, too. Hard to turn down a good deal."

Ally didn't respond, and he knew she only half believed him, but knew him well enough not to ask too many questions about his business. He couldn't quite tell her everything he wanted to, as much as he desperately wanted to. He couldn't tell her things like how he was being hunted for accidentally stumbling on some secret he should never have found, how he needed to try and find some sort of fucking bodyguard to save his ass, how he loved her, how he wanted a life bigger than this piss hole, junk infested wasteland.

But as he sat there with this grease covered, mousy woman in his arms,things suddenly began to click in place. If he stayed, it was only a matter of time before those bounty hunters went after her, too. He wasn't used to having to worry about other people's well being- hell, he barely thought of his own- and that alone frightened him. He didn't need to drag her through all his shit. If he went away for at least a little bit, enough for all this to die down, she'd be left alone, and that was enough for him.

Fuck, why was this love thing so complicated? He liked things to be simple. Blow shit up, collect your money, move on. This shit was going to make him crazy! Well… more crazy than usual.

"How long will you be gone?" she murmured, lifting her head look at his face.

A lump caught in his throat as he met her eyes and he found it hard to answer her.

"...I dunno," shit, did his voice crack higher than normal? He didn't even know if he _was_ coming back. ...Was he? Who was he kidding, of course he was. This was his home. He couldn't just abandon it, especially not when Ally was left all alone.

...Right?

She sighed, and rested her forehead against his, hands gently caressing up and down his forearms. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture that somehow felt more intimate than their previously hot and heavy session.

"...Just promise me ya won't go an' blow yourself up before ya come back, ya hear me?"

Junkrat smiled despite himself, his moment of solemnity gone and instead replaced with his normal excitable self.

"Ya know I can't make _that_ kind of promise, Kitty. I live for all the mayhem! The light! The fire! The smoke! The bang! All explodey and beautiful..."

She stared at him for a second, before a chuckle escaped. "Alright then, I know when I need to play the woman on the side."

He just grinned at her, fleshy hand drawing small circles on her hip, tracing the tattoos that covered all up her side. Roses.

"I promise I'll come back to ya, an' at least _mostly_ in one piece. Tha' good enough for ya? " Of course it wasn't. She deserved way better then a piece of shit like him, but this was all he could give her.

"Mmmmm.." she hummed and then kissed the tip of his long nose."I'll accept that for now, alright? But now, all I want to think about is the lap I'm currently sittin' on, an' the dick tha' needs to be stiffenin' up right about now."

He giggled at her comment, and felt himself responding to her words while she slowly began to grind on top of him again.

"Now tha's more like it, Alleycat! Now, let's go out with a real _bang_!"

* * *

 _A/N: So let me know what you think! I may wind up doing a follow up multi-chater story if there is enough requests._


End file.
